Nowadays, users are in favor of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) due to their advantages such as low power consumption and being light and slim. The LCDs are widely used in various fields such telecommunication products and vehicle-mounted systems.
In related art, a 3D display device with a parallax device includes a display panel and a parallax device that is in contact with the display panel. A viewer's left and right eyes may view different images through the parallax device, so as to achieve a 3D view. However, for some electronic devices, a proper viewing distance has to be maintained. For example, a proper viewing distance between a liquid crystal television and the viewer is generally 3 meters. A viewer may not view a 3D image properly due to occurrence of interference when the viewing distance is too larger or too smaller than the proper viewing distance.
Audio-visual electrical devices are being developed in a direction of being lighter and slimmer. In the above solution for the parallax device, in order to maintain the viewing distance, a distance between the parallax device and the display panel has to be greater than a predetermined value, which may cause a thickness of the display device to be large, and thus cannot meet the need for a lighter and slimmer display device.